


A Good Thing

by CD_Radio



Category: Casper (1995), The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, events after three ghosts and a baby, squint hard enough for stretch/james, this wouldnt leave my brain and i needed to sleep so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Radio/pseuds/CD_Radio
Summary: Five words can mean a lot to a person.Five words can mean a lot to a ghost.
Relationships: Implied Stretch McFadden/James Harvey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Good Thing

Casper was back to normal, which was a good thing. The twerp still had chores to do and with the stunt he pulled today, he wasn't anything less than grounded. 

Which meant more chores, more errands, and less tv time. 

Stretch knew it was harsh, maybe that's why he grounded him in the first place. The kid needed to grow a backbone, whether he was alive or not. 

Still, Stretch couldn't get the memories of today out of his mind.

_ He'll forget.  _

_ He knows he will.  _

_ They all do. _

Staring at the static from the old tv, lost in thought as his brothers snored away on either side of him.

Holding the kid in his arms made him feel…  _ something. _

Something familiar. 

Something  _ deep. _

Like it had happened before. 

The odd sense of dé ja vu wouldn't let him relax. 

Disappearing downward to the first floor, leaving Fatso and Stinkie by themselves. He needed some alone time.

_ When was the last time his brothers left him alone? _

_ Were they always together?  _

_ That can't be right. Surely they were apart before. _

He stared out the window, out into the dead garden of their mansion.

So deep in thought he didn't notice James enter the room until the man held his hand.

_ Tried to, anyway.  _

_ Can't touch a ghost if they don't want you to. _

Neither men said anything for a while, they just stood there. Not really thinking, not really coming closer towards the other.

_ James knows they will.  _

_ Stretch is in charge there. One day, James thinks, they'll get there. _

"You did the right thing."

_ Five words can mean a lot to a person. _

_ Five words can mean a lot to a ghost. _


End file.
